


Wherever You Like

by autumntennant



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fangirl, Gen, One Shot, doctor meets fan, parallel worlds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntennant/pseuds/autumntennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lands in the wrong universe. Chaos ensues when he meets a fangirl in said universe and discovers that his life is a television show. One-shot for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever You Like

My name is Amanda, I'm 17 years old currently and I like to watch TV shows. I also like to stay in bed for long consecutive hours, using my phone. My mom thinks I'm depressed because I never get out of my room. Whatever. 

Now, enough with the random facts. I'm going to tell you a story of when I met The Doctor. Now, we all know The Doctor is a fictional character, right? Well, that was what I thought before the TARDIS materialized in my freaking bedroom.

"Is this Barcel- Oh hello! What's your name?" was the first thing he ever said to me as I dropped my phone onto the floor.  
He grimaced, looking at the shattered glass. I could still hear the mummers of 'Hello?'s from the speaker, but that fact was completely blocked out of my mind. I sat there, wide eyed with my mouth open, staring at The Doctor. Was it The Doctor? No, it couldn't have been. Maybe I've finally gone mad from anxiety. 

"Uhm. I'm... I'm Amanda.." I hesitated. "Wait, is this some kind of trick? MOM? DID YOU SET THIS UP?" I yelled. She ignored me, of course. 'The Doctor' had an eyebrow raised - which was a heavenly sight - as he stared at me quizzically. 

"Well, no. this isn't a 'trick'. I'm The Doctor by the way. Don't mind me, I just set the wrong coordinates." He introduced himself, though I already knew who he was, as he slowly turned around to walk back into the apparent TARDIS.

But what if this actually was The Doctor? I recalled watching the episode in which he mentioned something about parallel universes existing - which I believed right up till this moment. 

"Wait, Doctor!" I blurted out. My cheeks flushed when I pondered whether I should've said that.  
"Yes?" He stuck his head out from the door.  
"Can I.. come with you?" I said, fiddling with my thumbs. I knew this was a terrible terrible mistake and I knew the consequences of traveling with The Doctor.

"You hardly even know me!" He said worriedly. His face went from elated to guilty which triggered a pang in my chest. I never liked seeing The Doctor guilty or sad or just negative in general. 

How was I supposed to explain that his life was a TV show and that it's literally the only thing that gets me through my days? "Well, let's just say I'm obsessed with your life"? No. Definitely not.

"Let's just say I know a thing or two about you," I smirked, and then realised that that was a terrible idea. The 'mysterious' persona wasn't good for me.

"Okay, like what?" He asked, with his eyebrows furrowed. I had a feeling he was suspicious of me and thought I was some kind of mind reader. 

I fake-cleared my throat and said confidently, "I know your name isn't actually 'The Doctor', but you've hidden your real name for ages. You're a time lord from the planet of Gallifrey who travels in a TARDIS," I pointed at the blue box, "with companions at times and from the looks of it, you're currently without one." I grinned as I awaited his response.

"How-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw my stack of Doctor Who DVDS. Crap. "Doctor Who? What is this?" He asked as he walked towards the shelf and picked the Season 2 DVD and stared at it. "Is that.. me?" He pointed at the cover and then at himself. He then proceeded to pick Season 1 up and giggled slightly at the cover and said something, though the only words I could make out was 'look' and 'ears'.

"Yeah uhm.. about that. Your life is - in a very short explanation - a TV show." 

"Hah- Wait. What?" He stopped joking about his previous incarnation's ears and stared at me for a second or two. I nodded to confirm his doubts and awkwardly broke our eye contact. I couldn't afford to start screaming about how beautiful he was at this point in time.

"So either you're from an parallel universe, or I've lost my mind," I said as I got up from my bed to stand in front of The Doctor.

"No, no. I'm definitely real. Which means.. Oh! I've really messed up this time. I usually only land at the wrong place but the wrong universe? Really?" He said while giving a distasteful face towards the TARDIS. It seemed like he was talking to himself more than he was to me.

Standing in front of him made me realise how short I was - or how tall he was, if you'd prefer. I always thought we'd only have half a head of a difference, but I was terribly wrong. The Doctor was approximately a foot taller than me - maybe about 6 foot 1? I was 5'1, which was a really noticeable point.

"So.. About me coming with you?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it !! i've been planning to continue this but i'm not quite sure how. sorry ! by the way this is set in between s3 and s4 so yeah :--)  
> anyways ! i'll try to write a bit more when i have the time to !
> 
> x


End file.
